¿Solo una?
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS13...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del OS:** ¿Solo una?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los voy a tomar prestados. Las invito para que fantaseemos juntas y ¿por qué no? Demos un breve repaso por las desgastadas páginas del "Kamasutra"

**Advertencia:** La historia cuenta con escenas sexuales explícitas, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad. Rated M por lemmons.

**Pareja:** Edward/Bella.

**Número de palabras:** 3.071.

* * *

— ¡Bells cariño! ¿Me has escuchado?

Esa voz fuerte y ronca tan varonil llamó mi atención, rescatándome de la miseria de mis conflictos y perturbaciones que han estado rondando mi mente los últimos días.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose rápidamente. Yo permanecía sentada en el borde de mi cama con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. No tenía tanta confianza en mí como para ventilar el tema en este momento, aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Era algo normal entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman ¿no?

Se acuclilló ante mí con sus manos a ambos lados de mis piernas; se cuidaba de no tocarme, era algo obvio. Él siempre tan correcto, tan en control… Yo misma me preguntaba muchas veces ¿por qué se obligaba a permanecer de ese lado de la línea? ¿Acaso no era evidente el deseo febril en mí por cambiar eso? No sabía cuánto más podía seguir consintiéndolo, hace mucho deberíamos estar en la siguiente fase. Ya mis amigas y sus novios habían cruzado y engrosaban el grupo de la población felizmente activa. Mantenerme tan pasiva ya no era tarea fácil y dejaría de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan si antes de que termine el mes, Edward Cullen y yo no nos sumábamos a esas filas. Me encontraba más que preparada para ello. Incluso me había hecho ver por un ginecólogo quien me recetó el mejor método anticonceptivo que se ajustara a mi cuerpo. Por lo que el campo de la responsabilidad y la concepción se encontraba cubierto.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, levanté la mirada y la fijé en la suya. Lo contemplé unos momentos, interrogando a su alma buscando cualquier tipo de indicio que me hiciera saber si ya no me quería. Pero no, en sus ojos se leían la ternura y la preocupación por mí. Sus hechos me mostraban cuánto le importaba, cuánto de sí invertía en que nada a mi alrededor me dañara. Él siempre estaba delante de mí como si fuera un escudo de acero con su cuerpo mortal. Se veía como si fuera capaz de usar su carne como mi chaleco antibalas. Aunque yo anhelaba que se permitiera hacerme enloquecer con el desenfreno del deseo y el frenesí del éxtasis.

Debo confesar que por las noches suelo despertar sobresaltada y cubierta de sudor. Me cuesta contener el palpitar de mi corazón, y de otras partes que me torturan con el desconsuelo ante la falta de atención. Muchas tendrían una que otra adquisición de alguna tienda especializada. Podría procurar darme placer por mí misma, o pensar en alguna otra alternativa ante tantas paradas en seco que se han producido entre Edward Cullen –el amor de mi vida- y yo, tan constantemente en las últimas semanas. Pero tiene que haber al menos una manera más razonable, efectiva y placentera.

Por ello había accedido a visitar esa tienda con las chicas la semana pasada. Me asombró encontrar una sección en la que pudiera verme realmente interesada, y no fue hasta que vi el área de literatura que sentí un poco de esperanza. Desde entonces el libro me acompaña largas horas todas mis noches leyendo y releyendo en pro de sumar a mi nula experiencia los conocimientos de cientos de miles de años. La razón, necesito dar respuestas inteligentes a mi situación tan precaria. Empecé a creer que se trataba de mí. Algo debía ver Edward en mí que no le hiciera desear más que unos besos y unas demasiado leves e inocentes caricias. Porque todo cuanto tenía algún tipo de potencial siempre resultaba ser cuestión de accidentales roces que inmediatamente se encargaba de remediar separándose o huyendo sin más. Ya estaba harta de tanto nada. Cada consejo bien intencionado que mis amigas me han dado lo he puesto en práctica y cada uno tirado por el piso por él. Ya no estaba dispuesta, por lo que decidí tomar la sartén por el mango (1).

— ¿Qué sucede? Adelante, Bells habla conmigo. Puedes confiar en mí ¿lo sabes, verdad? Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti —Me decía mientras tomaba un par de mechones de mi cabello que estaban fuera de su lugar y los deslizaba detrás de mis orejas, siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos y luego los fijaba sin demora de nuevo en mí en espera de que yo dijera cualquier cosa. Como no dije nada continuó—. Eres lo más importante en mi vida Isabella, jamás permitiría que te pasara nada malo. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te hiciera sufrir, si yo en alguna medida hubiera podido haber hecho lo que fuera necesario por evitarlo.

Permanecimos hablando de todo y nada, ganando el tiempo suficiente para fraguar la estrategia y oportunidad en la cual desarrollar algún plan que garantizara el fin de mis dolencias y desvelos sin sentido. Largos minutos después me decidí. Tomé fuerzas de mi padecimiento, busqué bajo la almohada y desvelé mi secreto. Los ojos de Edward viajaban del libro rojo a mí sonrosando su tez. No pude descifrar la emoción que se hizo presente en él, pero yo requería tomar cuanta ventaja se me ofreciera.

—Podemos empezar por algo sencillo. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos por el tema de los afrodisiacos? —Dije suavemente y con suma sutileza, tratando de prevenir la mínima acción de su parte respecto a tomar sus cosas y que me dejara otra vez sola, como solía hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Dijo con la voz gruesa y un tanto estrangulada.

Me puse en pie y lo tomé de la mano —Ven vamos, acompáñame a la cocina. Es posible que sea el mejor lugar para que hablemos del tema —Le decía en lo que lo instaba para que también se incorporara. Necesitaba ver sus ojos, no podía permitir se me esfumara de las manos el control de la situación. Debía saber qué pensaba, no le daría la oportunidad de pensar más de lo conveniente en otra cosa que no fuera esto. Era indispensable mantener su mente aquí conmigo, jugando mi juego. Suavemente lo encaminé fuera de la habitación. Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano, no como un acto de ternura sino más bien en acto de desesperación y control de mi parte. Él tenía que sentirme. Aún se encontraba indeciso o en transe por lo sucedido en mi cuarto.

Mi abuela siempre me decía que el camino más corto al corazón del hombre era por el estómago. Y como _quien tiene la información tiene el poder, _aquí estábamos nosotros tratando de ganar una batalla titánica, pero cada quien dando su mejor esfuerzo para un bando opuesto. Hoy alguien saldría vencedor y estaba dispuesta en ser por primera vez en extremo egoísta. Si yo ganaba, ambos ganábamos. Eso era así.

Me había informado cuanto fue posible para argumentar cada hecho de cualquier posible escenario. Si por algún terrible azar del destino Edward salía de la casa antes que lograra mis objetivos… estaría perdida. Sería como dar un paso adelante y tres atrás. En definitiva no era una opción para mí. Tenía que sacar a relucir todo el armamento del que disponía, y mi primer arma mortal se encontraba a aquí, en la cocina.

Caminamos juntos hasta el centro del espacio. Este era el lugar favorito de mis padres cuando no se encontraban en su dormitorio. -_Bueno mejor ni pensar en eso ahora. Debo concentrarme en el deber-_. Me digo en plan censura. El que mis padres estuviesen de viaje y la casa se encontrara a nuestra completa disposición era un factor que debía incorporar en mis planes.

Luego de dar una breve mirada a mi entorno, me giro y quedo frente a mi novio, aún tomados de la mano. Recorro fugazmente su cuerpo deteniéndome en sus ojos que me escrutan como pidiendo explicación. Respiro profundo y me giro soltando su mano y digo: — ¿Tienes hambre?

—Creí que hablaríamos sobre afrodisiacos —Se defendió apoyándose en el mueble. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y una risita burlona floreciendo en los labios. Suspiré para no perderme en ellos y mantener la cordura y el control.

—Sí, así es. ¿Te apetece que preparemos salmón asado acompañado de espárragos al vapor y melocotones en almíbar?

—Cariño —Dijo dejando salir una gran risotada que me hizo hervir la sangre de coraje—. No veo en qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que hablamos allá arriba. —Finalizó con aires de victorioso.

—Tiene que ver todo —Agregué sin perder tiempo—. ¿Sabías que el _melocotón está asociado con el deseo y los instintos carnales? Los chinos representaban los genitales femeninos con el fruto y sus jugos con los efluvios vaginales. _—Solté de golpe.

Edward perdió todo rastro de sonrisa y color de su rostro. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y cerró fuertemente las manos formando puños. Y dijo: — ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Isabella?

-_A mi cama-_. Pensé. Pero mantuve la idea conmigo observando cuidadosamente al hombre que tenía delante de mí. Solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando se encontraba disgustado y yo debía mantener la situación bajo control. Tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar el momento a terrenos seguros para mí.

—Vamos cariño, no pretenderás que hablemos sobre un tema como este con el estómago vacío ¿verdad? Ven ayúdame a preparar el almuerzo. —Cada palabra fue dicha con dulzura y un aire de normalidad. Lo contemplé y lo vi relajarse ligeramente, lo que aproveché para organizar todo en mi mente y dar algo de acción a la cocina. Entre los dos preparamos los alimentos en tenso silencio. Edward puso la mesa y yo daba los últimos detalles a la comida y nos sentamos a comer. Él no dejaba de buscar mi mirada con un deje de desconfianza y desasosiego, podía notar su incomodidad aunque disfrutaba cada bocado que llevaba a la boca. Lentamente terminamos, recogimos y ordenamos dejando tal cual lo habíamos encontrado.

Me acerqué a él, deslicé mis manos sobre sus brazos suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Me estiré cuanto pude para alcanzar sus labios y recordé lo leído esa madrugada:

_Besa sus comisuras. Extiéndete por toda su cara, sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados… Roza sus labios con la punta de tu lengua (sin llegar a introducirla en su boca) entre beso y beso.__ Cuando beses con lengua comienza introduciendo la punta de tu lengua suavemente en su boca para acariciar con ella la lengua de tu pareja. Juguetea dentro de su boca. Acaricia sus dientes, su paladar, explora su boca. El beso con lengua conlleva una gran __carga sexual._

Así que uní mis labios con los suyos, y cuando lo sentí ceder ante el confort rocé sus labios con la punta de la lengua saboreando el dulzor a melocotón que conservaba en ellos. Sentí cómo me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y me acercaba delicadamente a su cuerpo hasta incluso me permitió sentir la inequívoca señal de su placer. Abrió su boca acercándome más a él como si fuera posible y le dio acceso a mi lengua que le acarició con ternura. Nuestras lenguas iniciaron un desenfreno por comandar, lo mismo que sus manos liberando su espíritu y se sumergió en el arte de la exploración en el terreno de mi piel. Sentí su mano adentrarse y recorrer mi vientre y cercanías. Alejó su boca de mí negando con la cabeza y dijo: —No debemos.

Mis manos lo reclamaron con fiereza halándolo cerca de mis labios y con voz temblorosa de anticipación susurré a sus labios:

—Te amo y sé que sientes lo mismo por mí. He esperado mucho tiempo por este momento, por la oportunidad de tenerte así para mí —Dije deslizando mi inexperta mano a la sobresaliente muestra de sus deseos. Él respingó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos negando.

—Cariño, no imaginas cuánta disciplina me ha costado mantener el respeto que te mereces —Gruñó contra mi oído y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer por completo—. No te puedes dar la mínima idea del trabajo que me ha costado —Terminó diciendo en un susurro.

—Pues no debiste, Edward. Yo te he soñado cada noche dormida y despierta. Te he anhelado tantas veces en mi cama descubriendo placeres. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo y no deseo permitirlo ya. No más Edward, no más por favor.

—Oh cariño, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo… No quiero hacerte daño… —Trató de argumentar algo que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, por lo que me apresuré a anular cualquier argumento.

—No me harás daño, a menos que te me niegues ahora, con esto —Dije con total convicción acariciando su entrepierna.

—No me hagas esto, Bella.

—Eso te digo yo. —Acoté con un beso necesitado de cuanto fuego pudiese alcanzar, al que después de un corto lapsus de resistencia, cedió devolviéndome el gesto con el beso más pasional que haya recibido en la vida.

— ¿Estás completamente segura que no deseas esperar a pasar antes ante un altar y vestida de blanco para sellar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro como debería ser? —Dijo finalmente en el momento de tomar un sorbo de aire.

—Preferiría casarme de negro que dejar de entregarme a ti hoy, Edward. —Le aseguré. Y me besó de nuevo por todo el ímpetu ante el horizonte más brillante que alguien pueda imaginar.

Desconozco el cómo llegamos a mi alcoba, o recordar dónde han quedado las ropas que nos cubrían… Solo sé que se estaba dando la materialización de mis mayores fantasías sexuales. Era como si la magia de ese bendito libro formara alrededor de nosotros un aura de incontrolables y lujuriosos placeres carnales, los más exóticos jamás ilustrados o pensados.

Sentí el fuego de su tacto marcando runas por toda mi piel. Explosivas caricias que me robaban el aliento en forma de gemidos o jadeos. Esto era como ver reflejado ese placer en él, pues jadeaba y gemía tan o más fuerte que yo. Estábamos ante la antesala en donde dejaríamos nuestras virtudes. Se trataba de altísimas dosis de adrenalina que irradiaba el uno hacia el otro y nos hacía fundir en un solo ser espiritual que muy pronto daría paso a la unión que evocaban las imágenes del Kamasutra que estudié tan extensamente durante esa semana.

Sus besos tiernos armonizaban con los movimientos fluidos de su tacto que estaban alcanzando convertir en rojo vivo la sangre que nos circulaba. Podía sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía en una fricción en un rictus sobrenatural e instintivo. No tenía manera de definir lo que sentía, únicamente evocaba una palabra: Amor.

—Isabella, mi amor —Dijo deteniendo todo como un paréntesis. Me miró, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y decretó: —Te pertenezco en cuerpo, alma y espíritu. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y me entrego a ti hasta el fin de mis días. —Sellando con un beso húmedo y con su miembro erecto palpitando en la entrada de mi ser. Fue profundizando lento pero firme en mis entrañas ligando su alma a la mía y fundiéndonos como lo que somos: Uno solo, pues somos el uno del otro. Jadeó en mis labios ante el momento crucial, en el que fue eliminado todo rastro físico de individualismo. Nos pertenecíamos de todas las maneras concebidas.

Di mis primeros pasos en este mundo enviando mis caderas al encuentro de las suyas. Con movimientos al inicio tímidos, se fueron desbocando los derroches infinitos como magma ardiente. Nuestros nombres revotaban en las cuatro paredes de nuestro santuario rimando con las notas de gemidos y jadeos entrecortados por el ritmo de nuestro acoplamiento. Notas de la sinfonía más seductora inspirada en las bases ancestrales del arte de amar. Estallando y cayendo en lo imposible, cada célula fue reinventada con el intercambio de fluidos tanto suyos como míos. Así fue como dimos paso a un nuestro. El descubrimiento del quinto elemento.

Edward se desplomó sobre mí en lo que yo me anidaba en él, abrazándolo con el temor ante la probabilidad de que se levantara, tomara sus cosas y se marchara lamentando lo sucedido. Permaneció sobre mí soportando su peso con los brazos y piernas. Con la cabeza reposando sobre mi pecho sonreía en lo que poco a poco se acompasaban ambos latidos y respiraciones. Juntos normalizamos nuestras funciones vitales, viéndonos como el par de jóvenes enamorados que emprendían el viaje de su vida.

La tarde dio paso a la oscuridad de la noche, y ésta de nuevo al día entre las más férreas exploraciones. Hora tras hora avanzamos juntos probando la efectividad de cada lección suministrada por el libro sagrado.

Las horas resultaron pocas. La época de privaciones yacía en algún lugar del olvido. Nos encontrábamos dispuestos a probar desde _El móvil del molino_ hasta _La unión del Simio. _30 lecciones que a buen ritmo nos disponíamos a comprobar.

La luminosidad de un nuevo día abrigó el lecho en el que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos recostados sobre nuestros costados. Con mi espalda contra su pecho y apoyada sobre mi codo, en lo que ojeaba cada página de nuestro manual Edward lo examinaba sobre mi hombro. Con el mentón en el hueco de mi cuello seguía cada vuelta de página mientras dibujaba formas abstractas con el pincel de su tacto y por lienzo mi sensible y enrojecida piel -prueba fiel de las intensas horas de práctica-. Recorría lentamente subiendo y bajando a lo largo de mis senos hasta el confín más allá de mi vientre, entretejía finos trazos invisibles de fuego candente.

— ¿Te sientes bien, mi amor? —Ronroneó en mi oído sin dejar de colorear mi piel.

—No podría estar mejor, sin duda. Esto ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. —Dije deteniendo el paso de las hojas—. Dime Edward —Cité buscando sus ojos—. Si tuviésemos para nosotros solo el ahora ¿Cuál de estas posiciones repetirías? —Concluí señalando las figuras. Picoteó un par de ocasiones mis labios y acercando la lengua a mi oído lo lamió y marcando una línea imaginaria desde mi mejilla pasando sobre un pezón y bajando sobre el ombligo hasta mi clítoris dijo:

—Te aseguro que no me alcanzará la vida para crear nuevas maneras de hacerte el amor. Entonces ¿Por qué me conformaría con solo una? —Replicó con la mayor seriedad.

— ¡Dios! He creado un monstruo —Chillé a lo que él rio con ganas.

* * *

_(1) Frase que significa: hacer con determinación lo que sea necesario aunque queme o duela._


End file.
